


Cultural Differences and Traditional Traditions

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [63]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, not the way you expect it to go, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt/s: 25. Sitting by the fire  + 11.MistletoeCharacter: AragornWarning: N/A





	Cultural Differences and Traditional Traditions

“Do the Dúnedain have mistletoe?” You’re sat besides Aragorn, huddled near a camp fire. While you are all on the road, cold, hungry, and very aware of your task, it is also nearing Winter Solstice and you can’t help but be curious about Dúnedain traditions. Whether or not they had any. The rangers had always seemed so stern.

“We know of the plant, but we don’t have the same traditions with it as other folk.”

“You mean you don’t kiss underneath it?”

“No, it is simply a festive decoration for the Dúnedain.”

“Huh…” It seemed so weird to you, the thought that mistletoe might not even be thought of as a plant under which two people would kiss. But then the tradition itself was rather weird the more you thought about.

“Traditions…are strange and they can vary, it’s important to understand that we do not all follow the same traditions.”

“Very wise words, Aragorn.” Gandalf pipes in from somewhere nearby. It’s true, when living beside and journeying with different people, it was important to recognise that somethings might seem odd to you, but were normal to them. 


End file.
